Finding Yourself
by makeitlove
Summary: Max got pregnant and ran away. It's been 14 years. one day she gets an invite to Iggy's...son's birthday. Her daughter Melanie then finds out everything. she then runs away to find out the truth. MORE DETAILS IN THE STORY.Its better than this sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom**: Maximum Ride

**A/N**: I just started reading the series and I love it! I can't wait to read the rest of the books.

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING. All belongs to James Patterson. I only own Melanie and Tristan. And it took me FOREVER to figure out how old everyone was supposed to be and when they had their kid to make this work. It was just mind-boggling. LOL **ERR! I'm just mad that everyone else is too young to possibly have kids that can be the same age as Max's daughter. It's one of my peeves. So unfortunately I just had to stick with Iggy's kid. HAHA [= but I do love him. **

**Plot**: Max had Melanie at 16. It's been 14 years.

Iggy a couple months after Max left he had a kid with Tess. Tess found out about everything. They have a son named Tristan. Max is 30 years old and so are Iggy and Fang. Nudge is 27, Angel is 22, and Gazzy is 24.

**By: **makeitlove

**Finding Yourself**

"Mom?" I said looking at the mail. "Whose Iggy?" I asked.

My mom came running out with curlers in her blond hair. My eyebrows rose.

"What?" she screamed. My heart jumped and I held up the letter.

"This. It's addressed to both of us, but I have no clue who she is." I said waving it. She quickly grabbed it from my hands.

"It's nothing hon. I'll look at this." She said with a shaking voice. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you ok, Mom?"

"What? Yea, I'm fine." She said quickly. I just nodded. Something was up. I had to get that letter. My mom unrolled her hair and bouncy waves sprung out.

"You look nice." I said smiling.

"Thanks." She grinned. She beautiful. My father, I never knew. I guess I was a love child or some one-night stand. But I've lived perfectly without him. I saw the white envelope peeping out of her drawer.

"I'm going to go make lunch." She said walking out. What? My mom couldn't make water. When she was clearly gone I raced up and threw her drawer open. I lifted up a thong. My hands dropped it like a hot potato. My mom was young, but too old to wear thongs. I was officially scarred for life. I shook my head trying to rid the image and grabbed the letter and ripped it open. It was an elegant letter with embossed writing.

_**Hi, I know we haven't spoken in forever, but on July 15**__**th,**__** my son is having a birthday party. He's turning 14. Tess is dying to see you too. It's at the Belle Hotel in Phoenix. 2554 North East Ave. I'd be delighted and thrilled if you could attend. Just come. Please. It's a mix party so tuck in your wings. It's a masquerade thing. Yea my son's weird. PS: he doesn't know about you.**_

And who was Ig? Most of all why did my mom and I get this invite? I went downstairs. My body was shaking for I was too nervous to ask about it. July 15th was…tomorrow. I then slammed the letter down on the table.

"What is this?" I said in hysterics.

"Nothing…" She said.

"Mom, it's not nothing. This person knows what we are!" I yelled almost bursting out in tears.

"Melanie!" She screamed. "You don't understand!"

"I'm 14. I think I'm old enough for you to stop _lying_ to me." I hissed coldly. Her face went blank. She closed her eyes and took a giant breath.

"Sit down." She breathed out.

**(Max's POV)**

I was overwhelmed with information. Iggy had a son…with Tess. And at the same age I had Melanie. Only difference was he didn't run away from his problems. How was that possible? Did he have sex after I ran away or did he have sex when I was still there and Tess gave birth after I left? This was seriously messed up. I took a breath. She knew. I couldn't tell her about Fang. This would just make her life worst and I wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"When I was 16…" I started slowly. My daughter stared at me intently with her hazel eyes. "I had a boyfriend, your father. And then I got pregnant and didn't know what to do. When I told your father, he left. I didn't see him for days. So one day I left. And I haven't seen them for 14 years." I finished with a last breath.

"Then how did they send us the invite?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I said simply. I looked down for a moment.

When I looked up my daughter was in tears. Her whole body was shaking and tears fell down her face.

"Oh honey." I said embracing her.

"It's my fault." She said into my shirt. "It's my fault…he's gone." She cried even harder. I pulled her away so I could see her face.

"Don't you ever say or think that." I snapped. "You are the most wonderful thing in the world. Your father was just…complicated." Her cries subsided and she went upstairs. Things were quiet for a while, a bit too quiet. When I went upstairs her room was empty and the window was open.

"Shit!" I yelled. Her belongings were missing and the letter was gone. On her pillow was a note.

_**Mom, if you're reading this, you've found out I'm gone. Please, Please don't follow or come look for me. I just need to know where I came from. I've been living a lie. Pretending to be normal, when I'm not. I'll be home soon. I just need the truth. I love you.**_

_**Love, Mel-Bell**_

The piece of paper shook in my hand. I collapsed on to her bed and buried my face in her pillow. I cried myself to sleep that night. Not knowing if my daughter was safe and not knowing if I should let her find Fang.

**SO…. Watcha think? I know, it's a cliché story but hey. So R&R! thanks [= no flames please :P If you're confused just ask. Although I might not be able to answer cause this story confuses me too [= LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Melanie's POV) **

I had packed a few things and flew off. I knew I was breaking her heart, but I had to do this. I was camouflaged in the night because of my dark wings. They were midnight black with tips of white. I flew as fast as I could just in case my mom decided to bring me back. I admired the sky and the stars. I had flown before but not often. Maybe once or twice in my whole life, so I was surprised I still remembered how. Then out of nowhere SMACK! Everything went black, and then I felt the wind rush past my body. I was falling.

**(?? POV)**

I went out for a night fly then I saw something or someone smack into a telephone pole. I cringed at how much that would've hurt. It then started falling. My eyes widened and I raced. I flew as fast as I could. Before it could hit the ground I caught it. Well I caught…her. The girl was an Avian-Hybrid like me, but I've never seen her before. She had Dark brown hair and midnight black wings. They were white tipped. Her forehead now had a purple bruise. I brushed her hair from her face. I had to admit…she was beautiful. I carried her in my arms and flew back home to get some help.

**(Melanie's POV) **

My eyes fluttered. I then felt this rushing pain through my head as I tried to stand up. I stumbled but I felt strong arms catch me. They set me back down on the bed.

"Take it easy there, sunshine." I heard an unfamiliar voice say amused. I jumped back.  
"Who the hell are you?" I screamed.

"Whoa. Relax, you hit your head on a telephone post." He said quietly.

"I did?" I asked. He nodded. No wonder my head was throbbing.

"Where am I?"

"My house in Phoenix." Phoenix? At least I got to where I wanted to go. I then saw it. I saw his wings and he was like me.

"You're an Avian Hybrid?" I questioned.

"No. I'm an octopus." He smirked. Ugh. Sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Breakfast?" he said.

"Sure…" he helped me to the kitchen and I saw two adults, who I guess were his parents. His dad had giant white wings, but his mom didn't. She was human.

"Hey Mom, Dad. This is…"

"Melanie." I finished.

"Nice to meet you, sweetie. I heard you took quite a blow to the head." I nodded.

"Yea. Thank you so much." I said sweetly.

"No problem." She smiled. God, I wish my mom were like this. The sweet, cookie-baking Mom, but no. She's the bad ass, I can't cook water, Mom. Maybe that's why I loved her.

"Melanie?" His father questioned. I saw his bright blue eyes. He was blind.

"Yes sir." A grin spread across his face. Creepy. I ate eggs and a chocolate chip waffle.

"Thank you for the breakfast." I said wiping the corners of my mouth.

"You're welcome, darling." His mom replied.

"I should be going." I said standing up.

"Wait," He said grabbing my wrist. "I'm having a party tonight. Why don't you come?"

"Actually, I was supposed to go to another party." I said apologetically.

"I'm sure they won't mind." His father smirked. What was he hiding?

"Well…" I hesitated.  
"Great. You can come." He grinned.

"Yea, of course." I said plainly. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't be here. I should be trying to find my mom's flock.

(Max's Pov)

I groggily woke up. it took me a moment to remember what had happened. When I finally did I jumped up. I grabbed a small backpack and stuff my things in it. I had to get my daughter back. I know I should let her do this, but she's my daughter. And I'm a mom. I can't help it. I stretched out my huge white wings and started to flap. I haven't flown in 3 years. I took a deep breath and flapped. Before I knew it I was flying again. I felt the rush of it as I did when I was a teenager. I put out my arms and felt the wind against my body. I smiled. I couldn't believe it. I felt like…myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N: I have only read the 2****nd**** book so far. So I don't know what happens so I'm not accurate at all. Don't spoil it for me. :D Thanks [=**

"**I felt like myself…"**

**(Melanie's POV)**

I rummaged through my tiny backpack with barely enough clothes. I was officially the stupidest person in the world. I was going to a party but had nothing to wear.

"Knock, knock Sunshine." I heard Tristan's voice say. I was startled and turned to see him leaning in the doorway.

"Hey." I said softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me. I sighed.

"It's stupid. I'll sound like such a girl." I said dully.

"Hmm…maybe because you are one?" he said playfully. I shoved him lightly.

"It's not funny. I…have nothing to wear." I said embarrassed. At first he just stared at me and then he burst out in laughter.

"Shut up!" I said hitting his shoulder.

"That's what your worried about?" he choked out through his laughter. "Don't worry. My Mom has a bunch of stuff you can wear." He said with his laughter subsiding. His hand gently took mine. I flushed a light pink. He then led me to his Mom's room.

"Mom?"

"Yea?"

"Melanie needs something to wear tonight."

"Oh of course. Bring her in." he pushed the white door open and it revealed a giant room. The bathroom was bigger than my house. My eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"Whoa." I muttered. Tristan then swung to double doors open. It was her closet. A tiny section was his father's but then the rest was hers. It was racks and racks of shoes, dresses, and every possible item a girl can wear.

"Take your pick." His mom smiled. I thankfully smiled. I held up a bright neon pink dress that barely passed my butt. I held it up to Tristan. He stuck his tongue out. I giggled.

"What about this one?" It was a green, purple, and blue dress. That had lace all over it.

He pretended to puke.

"Mom, were you drunk when you bought that?" She playfully hit him.

"That's a "no" then." I put it back. Then something caught my eye. It was a floor length gown. It had a beaded corset and a puffy white bottom. The hem was lined with swarovski crystals. My mouth hung open. Even though I was a tomboy I had never seen anything more beautiful. I pulled it out and quickly went into the bathroom. I quickly slipped it on. I shyly stepped out. Tristan's eyes widened and his mouth was open.

"Tristan, I think a fly just flew into your mouth." He blushed in embarrassment.

"I look terrible." I said groaning.

"No! You look…beautiful." I think my heart just dropped.

"Thanks…" I said softly.

"You look amazing, darling." I smiled. I then took off the dress before Tristan's eyes popped out of his sockets. I hung up the dress in my room and just admired it.

**(Max's POV)**

I flew and flew till I reached Iggy's address. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door flew open and there was Iggy. My "brother" and he hadn't changed much.

"Iggy, It's me." I said softly. His hand shook a little. He then reached up and touched my cheek lightly. I held his hand to my face.

"Max?"

"Yea." I then wrapped my arms around him so tight. I burst out into tears.

"Don't cry." He hushed me. He stroked my hair.

"I've missed you." I said smiling.

"Missed you too." He said gently kissing my forehead.

"Come in."

"Is Melanie here?" I said urgently. He nodded.

"Yea, on her way here she must've hit her head…on a telephone post. Tristan found her and brought her here."

"Telephone pole?" He nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Is she ok?"

"Yea. Perfect."

"Where is she?" He pointed up. I nodded. I gave him one last hug a headed upstairs.

I was still in shock at the giant house Iggy lived in. At least he was safe.

I then hit someone.

"Who are you?" I guess this was Iggy's son. He was the spitting image of Tess but had the bright blue eyes like Iggy.

"Um…"

"Mom?" Melanie screamed.

"Mom?" His son said in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me? You're the one ran off. What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I told you not to come."

"I'm your mother and you actually believed that. Come on we're going home." I said grabbing her wrist. She yanked it away.

"No! I'm not going. You can go, but I'm not."

"Mel-"

"No Mom. I just need to know. Find out everything else from Iggy and Tess, and everyone else in your flock. They can tell me about my father." She finished. I stood in silence. "Mom, please. Just tonight. I wanna meet everyone. I wanna meet your family." She said. I was about to get emotional.

"Fine. Tonight, but then we have to go home." She faintly smiled and hugged me. I hugged her close.

"Oh mom, this is Tristan."

"" I giggled.

"You can call me Max." I said shaking his hand. Yes, just like Iggy.

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I loved reading them :D R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg. Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I really appreciate it and it makes me wanna write more [= So THANKS A BUNCH!**

**Anyhoo here's the chapter. **

Chapter 4

Max and Melanie got ready for Tristan's party. Max gasped as she saw her daughter come out with the ball gown on. She swore she was looking in a mirror. She had her blue eyes and blond hair, but Fang's midnight wings.

"Honey, you look beautiful." Melanie blushed.

"Thanks Mom." Max pulled her over to the mirror. Melanie held her hair up while Max held up a pink pearl necklace. She gently latched it onto Melanie's neck. Melanie felt the cool pearls touch her skin.

"Ready?" Melanie asked her worried mother.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Max said sighing. Melanie laughed and dragged her mom out the door.

Max still couldn't believe she was wearing a dress. It was a midnight blue cocktail that was barely below her butt. Tess gave Max her black heels with a bunch of straps on it. She felt really stupid.

Iggy, Tess and Tristan smiled as they came down.

"Melanie, I swore you were your mother."

"Thanks, Tess." Melanie smiled.

"Max, you look beautiful." Iggy said kissing her cheek.

"Iggy, you can't see me." she pointed out.

"I know. But you're I don't need too. You'll always be beautiful…in my heart."

"Aw" Max said hugging Iggy. "No wonder Tess loves you. You're full of deep, cheesy lines."

"It always works." Iggy said coolly. Max shook her head

"Come on." Max said walking out with Tess and Iggy.

"Shall we?" Tristan said in his most charming voice. Melanie blushed and took his arm.

"We shall." She said. To make it not obvious they were birds they drove to the Belle Hotel. A bunch of people had already arrived. Melanie tried not to get trampled on as a bunch of people came up to hug and wish Tristan a happy birthday. Melanie didn't wait up and went inside. Her mom was by her side.

"Max?" Max heard a soft, familiar voice speak. She whipped around to see 3 people. They were all older…and her family.

"Nudge,Gazzy,Angel?" she choked out. Angel then attacked her. Embracing her so tightly Max could barely breath.

"Max, I've missed you so much! Why did you leave?" Angel said in tears.

"Because," She said softly. "This is my daughter, Melanie." Nudge's mouth dropped open.  
"Max, She's beautiful." Melanie blushed. Max hugged them all and never wanted to let go for she was afraid she'd lose them again.

Tristan then came up to Melanie.

"May I have this dance?" he said smirking. Melanie took his hand and they went to the dance floor.

**(Max's POV) **

As Melanie went to dance with Tristan, we all went for the bar and god knows I need a drink.

"So,guys. What's new?" I breathe.

"I've graduated from UCLA." Angel smiled.

"Congratulations." I smiled.

"Nudge, Gazzy what about you guys?"

"Well…we defeated Itex." Nudge whispered. I couldn't believe I abandoned them.

"I'm so proud of you guys." I said softly.

"Cut the crap guys." Gazzy said out of nowhere. "Max, why did you leave? Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant? We're your family." I looked away.

"Guys. It was complicated. When I told Fang…he disappeared. I didn't see him for days. I thought he abandoned me, so I left. And if I told you guys you would've stopped me. I just wanted a better life for my daughter."

"So we weren't good enough?" Gazzy snapped.

"No! Gazzy, I didn't mean-"

"Save it." he said pushing away his drink and walked out. I buried my face in my hands.

"Max, don't worry. He's just shocked your back. He'll cool down." Nudge said rubbing my back.

"And Fang…he's here." Angel said in a whisper. My head flung up.

"What?"

"Right over there." She said pointing. There across the room with wandering eyes was Fang. He was in a black suit with a long red tie. His hair was now short and cropped. I stuck my mask back on.

"I have to go." I said jumping out of my seat.

"Max!" Angel said calling after me. I didn't look back.

I ran across the dance floor and before Fang could notice it was me I barely brushed against his should and ran out into the lobby. I then sat on the large couch with my hands placed in my lap. My fingers fidgeted. A few tears fell down my cheeks but the rest I held back.

**(Fang's POV) **

I arrived at the Belle Hotel for Tristan's party. Behind this black mask, I felt like a cat. I entered the ballroom and searched for _my_ flock. It's been my flock ever since Max disappeared. My heart ached just to think about her. A blond woman then ran past me so fast I didn't see her face. She was vaguely familiar. I then saw them sitting at the bar. I came over and they all looked distressed.

"Hey guys." I said softly. Nudge and Angel glared at me. "Where's Gazzy? And what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong?" Nudge said hysterically. I backed up.

"Honestly?" Angel said with her face scrunched up. Angel then just stared at me intently. Her eyes filled with anger and before I saw it coming WHAP! Her hand slapped across my face making an echo in the ballroom.

She ran out as I was writhing in pain.

I felt Nudge's hand on my back.

"Are you ok?" I barely nodded. She helped me up and sat me on a stool.

"Is it…because of Max?" I said afraid to asked. She hesitated for a second but then nodded.

"What am I supposed to do?" I said throwing my arms up. "She's gone." I said sadly.

"Not really, She's…here."

"What?" I screamed. I literally felt my heart stop.

"She's back." Nudge said. "And really upset. You should talk to her and make things right." I nodded slowly.

"Thanks." I hugged her quickly and then got up to find Max. I scanned the ballroom.

I then saw someone dancing with Tristan. She was the spitting image of Max. She had the blond hair and blue eyes from behind the mask. I swore it was Max. I ran toward her.

"Nick!" Nudge called after me. I didn't turn around.

"Max!" I said whipping her around. She was startled and just stared.

" 'Nick' what are you doing?" Tristan screamed.

"What did you call me?" she said surprised.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." It wasn't her. "I thought you were someone else…" I said faintly.

"Sorry, sometimes I think Fang's on crack. Nick is his other name." Tristan whispered. I glared at him. He cowered.

"Sorry." He muttered. Before I could walk away and find the real Max the girl stopped me.

"Wait." She said. I slowly turned around. "Max is my…mom." Oh my god. Max is her mother which makes me her…. father. Oh shit. Nudge then ran over.

"Oh my god! It's a father, daughter reunion!" she screamed. Oh crap. I signaled her to stop.

"What?" She screeched. The whole room stopped and stared at us and the music came to a halt. She then started taking deeper breaths.

"You. Can't. Be. My. Father." Then after "father" she blacked out. The whole room screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**REMEMBER!!! I DON'T OWN THIS. JAMES PATTERSON DOES [= SO NO COPYWRITE INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. **

**AN: I ell-oh-vee-e you 3 guys! thanks so much for the awesome reviews! **

**Chapter 5**

Max still sat outside unaware what had happened. Inside, Tristan caught Melanie.

"Is she okay?" Nudge said gently touching her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey Sunshine. You ok?" Tristan said gently touching her cheek. Fang wanted to rip his eyes out.

"Yea." She said sitting up. "What happened?" she said in a daze.

"Well…you found out F-Nick's your father." Tess said hesitantly.

"And then you passed out cold." Tristan said softly.

"Thanks hon." Tess said rolling her eyes.

"Whoa." She breathed out pushing her hair back with her hands.

"You." She said pointing at Fang.

"You're my…. father?" She said overwhelmed. Fang hesitated for a second. And then slowly nodded.

".No. My father left." She said in shock.

"I-" Fang said reaching out.

"Don't touch me." She snapped. Melanie pulled herself up and ran out in tears.

**(Melanie's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. The man I thought I'd never meet was here.

"Mel?" My mom said running after me. I ran into the bathroom. I slid onto the floor crying.

"Melanie?" I heard my mom's voice call into the bathroom. She came around the corner and I felt her arms wrap around me. I cried into her shoulder.

"Honey, what happened?" she said caressing my head. I could barely get the words out.

"I met…dad." I said faintly.

"Oh honey. I didn't think-"

"I know." I finished. " I didn't either." I said shrugging. I softly laughed.

"Mom, can we go home?" I asked meekly.

"Of course." She gently kissed my forehead and we went back into the lobby.  
"Hey mom?"

"Yea."  
"Can I have a minute? I wanna say goodbye." I said with sadness. She nodded.

"Meet me at the Motel 8 down the street. Ok?" I nodded. I hugged her one more time and she flew off. I took a deep breath and went back in. Angel embraced me.

"Honey, you ok?" she said.

"Yea. I'm fine." I said faintly smiling.

"I just wanted to say 'goodbye'."

"What?" Gazzy said. "You're leaving already?" I nodded. "Tell your Mom I'm sorry." I nodded and hugged him.

Nudge squeezed me tight. When she released I saw Tristan standing there. He just stood there. Angel pushed me forward. My face cringed at her force.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hey." I said looking down.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked taking my hand.

"Because I don't belong here." I said holding back tears.

"But you belong with me." he whispered into my ear.

His lips then touched mine. I kissed him and never wanted to stop. His fingers intertwined in my hair. My hand touched his cheek as tears fell down my face. I then pulled away slowly. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I then ran out without a last look. I bumped into Fang. Before I could run out he grabbed my wrist.

"Melanie."

"What?" I yelled.

"Can we talk?"

"No. You could've talked. With Mom 14 years ago." I hissed.

"You don't understand." He said trying to convince me.

"Please." I scoffed and ran out.

Fang flew after me.

I then saw something behind me. It sure wasn't fang. It was a wolf like creature but with wings. I sped up and it came at me faster and faster and then it grabbed me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I could see nothing but black and felt the wind rush past my body.

**Sorry for the little FAX and stuff. I promise in the upcoming chapters there will be [= R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember, I DO NOT OWN! (So please don't sue or something .) **

**Chapter 6**

**(Fang's POV)**

I flew after Melanie. She sure was fast like Max. Then before I knew what happened a giant blur flew past me. I stopped in my tracks. I looked ahead. It was…an Eraser. It was Ari. I saw the wings and the wolf body. I thought we got rid of that bastard. He was after Melanie. I sped up going as fast as I could. I could hear the shrieking of my daughter. Oh hell no! Right as I reached Melanie, I felt an electric shock go through my body. Erasers grabbed my arms.

"Let her go!" I choked out. She was unconscious.

"Oh Fang. Don't worry she'll be fine. She'll be with Max."

"What the hell did you do with Max!?" I screamed filled with anger.

"Nothing…yet." I felt another shock go through my body and I was out.

**(Max's POV)**

I flew to the motel and waited for Melanie. I then heard the door knock. I thought it was going to be Melanie, but it wasn't. A young man probably a little older than Angel was smiling at the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He then smirked.

"Why yes you can Maximum." He grinned.

"How do you-" I was then attacked by white coats. I scream at the top of my lungs but his hands covered my mouth.

"Shh." He whispered. He then released his hand. I struggled to get free.

"Ari?" I said in pure shock. I thought we got rid of him.

"Yes, Maximum. As you can see I'm not longer that little boy you despise." He said grabbing my cheeks and turning my face toward him.

"I'm the most powerful _man_ ever." I pulled my face away.

"I was wondering where you've been all these years. How's Fang?" he said smirking.

"This has nothing to do with him." I said through my gritted teeth.

"Maybe not, but his _life_ depends on you."

"If you hurt him, I swear-"

"Oh no Max. You wouldn't want your daughter getting hurt either." He hissed. Oh my god. My heart started beating faster and I just wanted to kill the bastard.

"I swear. You hurt my daughter I will beat the shit out of you, you'll scream like a girl at a Jonas Brothers concert." I retorted. He chuckled.

"Maxxie, still witty I see." He said putting his face in mine. Gosh personal space.

"I've waited so long for this, for the moment when I _kill_ Maximum Ride. "The perfect hero and daughter." That's all Jeb could talk about." He said coldly, yet with some sadness in his eyes.

"Your stupid friends thought they destroyed me. They were really wrong." Ari paced back and forth as the white coats held my arms.

"Look, what do you want?"

He chuckled.  
"Max, I've always wanted _you_. But you hated me, so no use of you if you hate me." he smirked.

"Just kill me, but don't hurt Fang or my daughter." I muttered just waiting for my life to end.

"You didn't think I'd kill you here and now did you?" I was confused. "I want your family to see it. So they can suffer too." With those last words his foot kicked my face. I fell on my knees and collapsed.

**(Tristan's POV) **

"Has anyone seen Fang?" I asked the flock. My party was amazing, but Melanie was gone. And I would never see her again. Everyone shrugged.

"We should go look for him." I suggested. They nodded and we flew up into the skies.

"Fang!" Angel called with her hands cupped around her mouth. There was no response.

My eyes wandered the sky. When I glanced down I saw something then looked away. Wait a second. I looked back down at the Motel. I saw an eraser- like creature but with wings? He had Max draped over his back and she was unconscious.

"Guys!" I screamed in a hushed tone. I pointed down. Their mouths dropped open. We immediately hid in a tree and looked down.

"We have to do something." Nudge whispered. They had Max…what if they had Melanie? I felt anger in my body.

"Follow them." I said. "They'll lead us to Melanie." I proclaimed. They nodded. I gave them the plan. Nudge, Gazzy, and I would fly ahead while Iggy and Angel flew back to fight off any more Erasers. I could barely see the creature ahead of me. Finally it landed. It then changed into a he. He turned into a normal avian hybrid. No wolf features in sight. He held Max and took her inside the abandoned warehouse. I pointed down and we slowly flew down a mile away from the warehouse. We made a plan to sneak in and take out the Erasers. One person gets Max and Melanie and the rest kick some werewolf-avian ass.

**I'm oober happy. Thanks for all the amazing reviews [= keep on R&R-ing. Lol. I'm still really sorry for the little Fax and stuff, but it seems like a lot of characters are getting knocked out. Haha! I think the next chapter will have some FAX and stuff. (: Stay tuned! Till next time, au revoir! **


	7. Chapter 7

(Melanie's POV)

I slowly fluttered my eyes open. My head was throbbing and my wings ached. I turned around and they were tied back. What the hell?

"Hello?" I called. There was no response. Where was I? Was Mom ok? Damn.

I then heard a stiff cough. I was startled and my head whipped to the side of the steel cage. It was Fang lying there. His wings tied back and a bloody lip.

"Oh my god!" I said running over to him. "Are you ok?" He barely opened his eyes.

"I'm fine. Are you?" I nodded. My whole body was shaking. I felt his arms embrace me. I cried into his chest. He felt like…my father. His hand caressed my hair.

"Shh," he said hushing me. "We're gonna get out of here." he whispered holding me close. I didn't want to push him away. I wanted him closer.

I hugged him tighter just hoping I would live.

(Max's POV)

I felt my body fall to the cold ground. My knees skidded across the floor.

"Mom!" I heard my daughter's voice cry out. Her sweet voice sounded faint and weak. Maybe that was just I.

I barely opened my eyes. I saw Melanie and Fang in a steel cage like animals. Their wings were tied.

"Melanie?"  
"Mom are you ok?" she said clutching the metal bars. I dragged my body over to her.

"Yea. Honey, are you ok?" I said touching my hand to her cheek. She nodded slowly.

"Dad's ok too." She smiled. Dad? She meant Fang. I didn't expect her to accept him that quickly.

"We need to-" I was cut of by my screaming. I felt Ari's hands pulled the roots of my hair back.

"Let her go!" Fang yelled. I whimpered as I felt Ari's breath on my face.

"What a cute couple." He smirked. "Anyway, you guys make one beautiful kid."

"Ew." I heard Melanie mutter.

"It's too bad _you_ abandoned her or maybe you wouldn't be in the situation." He hissed at Fang. I felt a stab in my heart.

"Any last words? I've always wanted to say that." He said very pleased. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I then heard Fang whisper to me. Ari dropped me and I hit the ground.

"Max," I heard in a gentle voice. I looked up with tears in my eyes. Was this the last moment?

"I know I left and I wasn't there," he said softly. His eyes met mine. "But I want you know, I never stopped thinking about you. Guilt _filled_ me every day. I just want you to know, I wouldn't want to die with anyone but you and Melanie of course." I let out a soft giggle. "I love you Max, and I always will." I was in tears.

"Aw, how sentimental. I _hate_ sentimental." Ari hissed.

He whipped out a knife and held it to my neck. Melanie screamed and burst out in tears. I breathed heavily.

"Good-bye Maximum Ride."

**Haha. Another cliff hanger(: I just love those. So there's some FAX like I promised but there will be more and some Tristan and Melanie. Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter should be longer. R&R :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Btw, I still haven't read all the books, so I'm very sorry if I get some details wrong. Just keep that in mind(: Erm… sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finals suck. :P So it might be a while till I update after this chapter. I'll get to it as soon as possible. Thanks. **

Chapter 8

(Melanie's POV)

Ari held the knife to my mother's chin. I was crying hysterically. Fang held me closer. I buried my face into his chest. We were going to _die_. My mom then screamed but I heard the knife drop and the door kick open. Tristan came barging in and punched Ari in the mouth. Ari collapsed to the ground. I screamed. Nudge broke the lock and let us out. My mom's face was bleeding. She wrapped her arms around me.

"We have to get out." She said weakly. I nodded with tears running down my face. This was scaring the shit out of me.

"Tristan!" I called. He didn't look at me. Gazzy and him were fighting off the erasers.

"Come on." Angel said pulling me.

"No!" I said. "Not without Tristan." An eraser punched Tristan in the mouth before Nudge stuck a knife in its back. The eraser collapsed on Tristan. I ran to him, yanking my hand out of Fang's. I pushed the eraser off of him.

"Can you hear me?" I called.

His eyes opened slowly. He faintly nodded and stood up.

"Let's get out of-" his words were drowned out by silence. His face went still and his face turned pale. I then saw Ari with a knife. He had plunged it into Tristan's side. **[Didn't see that coming. Did ya?]**

He then collapsed in my arms. I screamed as loud as I could and pulled the knife out.

"You bastard." I choked out. Then I plunged it into Ari's heart. He fell and died.

"We need to get out." Nudge said. I put Tristan on Fang's back and we flew home. I cried the whole way. I couldn't lose him.

"What happened?" Tess screamed.

"He's been stabbed." Max said. "We need a needle, thread, and towels." I nodded and ran to get them. Tristan's shirt was ripped open and blood was everywhere. I held myself back from going insane.

I squeezed his hand tightly as my mom put stitches on him and a bandage wrap. I closed my eyes shut.

"Done." She said.

"Is he ok?" Tess said shaking. My mom nodded. I was so relieved. I took a giant breath and lightly smiled. Hours then passed by. Tristan didn't wake up. At 1 am, when I was nearly asleep I heard a soft cough. Tristan weakly opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him.

"Hey there sunshine." He said weakly. I laughed with tears coming down my face. He just looked at me. His hand gently wiped away my tears.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered.

"Never." He replied. I softly smiled. His fingers twisted my hair. I then slowly leaned it. His soft lips touched mine. My hand gently touched his cheek as his fingers intertwined in my hair. I then pulled away. A smile spread across his face. My first kiss was amazing.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." I said.

"I am now." he said with a grin. I softly laughed and kissed his hand.

(Max's POV)

"Looks like Tristan's going to be fine." I said softly to Iggy.

"Thank you so much Max." he said wrapping his arms around me.

"We're family." I whispered. I then went outside to get some air. I was then startled to see Fang sitting on the porch swing alone.

"Oh. I didn't see you there." I said surprised.

"It's ok." He whispered. I slowly sat down next to him, staring up at the starry sky.

There was an awkward silence and I finally broke it.

"Did you mean it? ... What you said?" He turned his head to me. His mouth opened slowly.

"Yes." He said without hesitation. I felt the corners of my eyes start to tear up.

"Why did you leave?" I said with my voice breaking.

"Because I was scared. I was going to come back and when I did… you were gone." He whispered.

"I thought you left me." I said with tears running down my face. I then felt his arms around me. I cried into his chest.

"I never left you. I will always be with you…in your heart." He said. I softly laughed.

"How cheesy." I said laughing. "I love it." I smiled. My lips touched his. I felt a feeling I haven't felt for years. My lips locked on his never wanting to let go.

"Ew!" I heard a voice yell.

I immediately pulled away and turned. Melanie stood smirking in the doorway.

"Out." I said laughing.

"Don't let me ruin your make out fest." She said.

I pushed her inside.

"She's amazing, Max." Fang said smiling.

"I know why." I smiled lightly kissing his cheek.

We went inside. My arm was wrapped around his waist.

"Does this mean the family's back together!?" Nudge smiled.

I took one look at Fang and my daughter and nodded.

"Yes! Group hug!" She yelled. We all put our arms around each other and hugged. At that moment I felt so safe. I felt warm and happy. I never wanted this to end. I wanted it to be this way forever, just happy and worry-free. To live my life with no danger and just be with the ones I love.

**SHORT. But it's the most I could get out in short notice. Sadly as you can see this story is coming to an end. I had so much fun writing it! Thanks for R&R-ing(: I owe it all to you. Final chapters are coming up! **


	9. Chapter 9

**GAHH. You guys have made me feel so special! I love you. Thanks a million for reviewing. It's made me wanna write more! But sadly this story must come to an end. I think this is probably the first story I've ever finished! BUT THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL/ANOTHER ADVENTURE! You guys made me wanna right more so I might continue this plot. SO on that note here's the final chapter (: (P.S. I OWE IT TO JAMES PATTERSON! HE'S OWNS NOT ME) **

Melanie sat next to Tristan on the couch. His arm was slung over here shoulder. Fang and Max cuddled together watching TV.

"So Max, Are you gonna move here?" Gassy asked. Max shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know I wanna be with you guys." She gently smiled.

"Mom, I don't know if I wanna leave my friends." Melanie said glumly.

"I know."

Tristan held her tighter.

"But Max, you have to stay." Angel said sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

"Wow. I can't believe I went through all of that…it was awesome!" Melanie laughed. It was silent for a second but the room filled with laughter.

"Wow." Max whispered.

"You think it's over?" Tristan asked. Fang shook his head.

"For us, it never is." He replied stroking Max's arms.

"Exactly," Max said. "I just want a normal life."

"Mom, we're birds. I don't think a normal life is even possible." Melanie pointed out. Max softly laughed and nodded.

"You're right."

"We're one dysfunctional family." Tess laughed.

"Yes, we are. A bunch of birds and a human. It's picture perfect." Tristan said sarcastically.

"Hell yea!" Gassy yelled.

Angel smiled at her brother's enthusiasm. It was quiet for a while. Then Tess broke the silence.

"I have something to tell you guys." Tess said quietly.  
"What is it?" Iggy said holding her.

"I have-" She was interrupted by a loud boom. The door smashed open. There in the dust and debris Max saw a faint figure. Through the smoke wasn't clear, smoke filled her human lungs.

"Mom?" she heard Melanie call.

"I'm here!"

"Fang?" She screamed in fear.

"I'm here." He said faintly.

Then she felt her hand touch something. It was a shoe. When she looked up. Standing there with their hands on their hips was someone. The face was unfamiliar but when the smoke cleared there they were. Max stared up at the familiar face.

"It's you."

THE END. MWAHAHA. THERE'S A CLIFFY. Who do you think it is!? What's Tess's secret?! You'll see if I continue on to a sequel. I love you guys. Thanks for reviewing and supporting this story (: review if you want another adventure/ continuation to this story!! HOPE YOU LOVED THIS STORY! THE END. REMEMBER! MAKEITLOVE.


End file.
